Manual de Manipulación
by Mariag Brie
Summary: Reuniones privadas, días de San Valentín privados, cumpleaños privados. Algún día dejaría de esconderla? Cuando todo aquello se volvería oficial? Salir con alguien como él era...Merlín, mucho! Terminado
1. Reunión Secreta

Disclaimer: Todos absolutamente todos los personajes le pertenecen a Rowling. Yo no he hecho nada nuevo y nada me pertenece (a menos que lo haya comprado, cosa que no creo XD)

**MANUAL de Manipulación para el mago y la bruja modernos**

**La verdad esta pareja no es de mi agrado, pero el fic simplemente se me ocurrió y pues, aquí está, escrito. Dedicado a mi amiga Andrea, fiel seguidora de esta pareja sin futuro. **

CAPÍTULO PRIMERO

Salió sigilosamente de la sala común, cuidando de no hacer ruido para no despertar a nadie. Era medianoche y esa era una de las cosas más arriesgadas que había hecho en su vida; después de haberse montado en un hipogrifo salvaje, de haber luchado contra una horda de mortífagos y después de haber...

Bien, no era ni sería lo más peligroso que había hecho, pero iba contra las reglas de Hogwarts, y ¡ podrían expulsarla por eso! Y eso, sí que era peligroso.

Además, nadie debía enterarse. Como lo habían hablado antes, eso dañaría su reputación. No la de ella, por supuesto, a ella no le importaba en absoluto ese tipo de cosas. Pero él, con su "tiquismiquis" del qué dirán, estaba algo preocupado. Había intentado convencerlo de que no se ocultaran más pero él se mantenía inflexible.

Total, eso era lo que él decía, y en el camino a una relación sana hay que saber respetar las decisiones de tu pareja. Además, hoy era un día muy importante para ella. Había terminado de analizar un libro muy interesante con suficientes datos para obtener algunas cosas que quería. Si todo marchaba bien, este sería el paso cumbre de su relación.

Caminó sin darse cuenta, hasta toparse con un espejo. Su reflejo le guiñó el ojo descaradamente. Era la imagen de una muchacha de dieciséis años, que llevaba puesta una larga pijama azul. Tenía una cascada de rizos que caían naturalmente sobre sus hombros y un maquillaje de esos en los que se trabaja mucho para que no parezcas maquillada.

Hermione sonrió satisfecha hasta que reparó en algo. Sólo uno, un pequeño detalle, tan pequeño que nadie en el mundo lo hubiera notado salvo ella: un solo pelo, rebelde, se alzaba curvado y desafiante de su cabeza, como diciendo "Estoy aquí y no podrás peinarme!". La Hermione del espejo empezo a chillar y la real estuvo a punto de pegar un grito de horror. Tardó...¿Cuánto? Tres horas! Haciéndose con las tenazas y untándose tanto productos muggles como encantamientos para que su cabello, "un poco" enmarañado, cayera elegante y natural como el cabello de una estrella de cine, para que, ahora, ese maldito pelo se saliera de su maldito lugar!

Suspiró. Él y ella se citaban tres veces por semana para poder verse con más tranquilidad.

Pero _salir_ con él era algo más que eso.

Requería de un gran esfuerzo por parte de Hermione, pues a él no le gustaban las _mujeres despeinadas._

Cuando cumplieron su primer mes de encuentros secretos (no había otra forma de llamarlo), él le regaló un cepillo.

Por Merlín, le regaló un cepillo el día de su primer mes de aniversario! Un bonito cepillo de madera con flores grabadas, pero un cepillo al fin y al cabo.

Aquella indirecta no pudo ser más directa.

Hermione se sintió tan ofendida que estuvo a punto de mandarlo al diablo.

Cómo fue posible que pensara que ella era una _mujer despeinada_? Su cabello era abundante y esponjoso, simplemente.

Ni siquiera Ron, en el tiempo que duró su corta y tormentosa relación, le había dicho algo como "Me gusta tu peluca, linda".

Pero Hermione pensó las cosas mejor y entendió que decirle sutilmente las cosas a la gente no era el fuerte de él. Mandarle el cepillo como regalo y poner esa frase en la tarjeta fue el mejor intento que pudo hacer él por hacerle saber lo que pensaba sin hacerla odiarlo. Así que lo tomó como una simple petición y a partir de entonces tardaba "algún" tiempo en arreglarse el cabello todas las noches que se citaba con él.

En ese instante le hubiera gustado mucho tener aquel cepillo en las manos, como un símbolo de los pequeños sacrificios que se hacen por amor. Lastimosamente se le partió en dos las primera vez que _intentó _peinarse con el.

Hermione Granger continuó andando hasta llegar a una vieja y angosta escalera que estaba en una esquina y se estrellaba contra la pared sin llegar a ningún lado.

En el fondo de ésta, sentado en el último escalón se encontraba el aludido del que no hemos mencionado su nombre: Draco Malfoy.


	2. Declaraciones Secretas

**MANUAL DE MANIPULACIÓN PARA EL MAGO Y LA BRUJAMODERNOS**

CAPÍTULO SEGUNDO

Draco miró hacia arriba y vio a Hermione. Llevaba una larga pijama azul y bajo el brazo un gordo libro, nada de extrañar en ella.

Le dedicó una de esas sonrisitas de "soy-el-clásico-malo-que-todas-aman" y le hizo una seña con la mano para que bajara.

Hermione fue hasta el último escalón donde se dieron un rápido beso en los labios como saludo.

-Qué tal el día?-preguntó Draco.

-Bien, aunque estoy algo cansada después de hacer el trabajo de Herbología-.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio durante un rato y, no, no era uno de aquellos silencios incómodos y secos, porque Draco y Hermione habían aprendido a estar en silencio. Y eso, era algo verdaderamente nuevo para Hermione, que siempre pensó que los silencios eran signos de algo andaba mal. No fue hasta que conoció a Draco que supo que el silencio es solo eso: tranquilidad y quietud. Algo que muy pocas veces ella podía darse el lujo de disfrutar.

Hermione evalúo a Draco durante esos minutos. El pelo platinado peinado impecablemente, vestía una pijama verde oscura y llevaba sobre ella un albornoz negro, de un material muy suave.

-Me gusta-dijo tocando la pieza.

-Me lo regaló Pansy- Draco se pasó la mano tranquilamente por el cabello mientras decía estas palabras.

Hermione se arrepintió en ese mismo instante de su comentario y sintió la aguda y molesta punzada de los celos en su cuello. Desde cuando Pansy se tomaba semejantes molestias con Draco? Reflexionó durante unos segundos. Lo quisiera o no, Pansy era amiga de Draco (o una mezcla de informante de cotilleos y admiradora, que para Draco vendría a ser lo mismo). Se tranquilizó mientras meditaba el hecho de que Pansy no representaba gran cosa para ella ni para él; si era amiga suya, entonces tenía una jerarquía equivalente a Crabbe y Goyle, que eran lo más cercano a un amigo que tenía Draco.Además...viéndola bien, esa prenda era sumamente horrible.

Desde cuándo había comenzado a pensar de manera tan calculadora y fría?

-La verdad no es que me guste mucho, pero los otros que tengo están sucios-Draco se recostó en el escalón mientras jugueteaba con el cabello de Hermione-Si quieres me puedes regalar uno para que ya no me tenga que poner este-terminó con una sonrisa instigadora.

-Tienes razón...las costuras son débiles. Seguramente Pansy no hizo un análisis concreto sobre el bordado fácil-Hermione se mostró complacida al encontrar un punto en contra del...albornoz? Sí, de la bata, ella estaba criticando una simple bata.

Draco sonrió para sus adentros: celos, buen punto.

-Tengo un par de entradas para el próximo concierto de los Wicce

Hermione se movió inquietamente. ¡Por Merlín! Acaso era lo que ella estaba pensando..!

-Me estás invitando?-preguntó hecha una manojo de nervios.

-Por supuesto que no, te estoy regalando entradas para que vayas con Potter y Weasley-Draco enarcó una ceja y le plató un beso para no empezara otra vez con una de esas ridículas peroratas de "Harry y Ron son mis amigos bla bla y más bla".

-Vaya, la verdad es que no me lo esperaba. O sea que estás aceptando ir a un lugar público conmigo para que todos nos vean y la cosa sea oficial!-.

-Eh...no. De hecho vamos a ir a un exclusivo palco privado, así que nadie nos verá-Draco sonrió con picardía pero al parecer eso no le hizo nada de gracia a Hermione.

-Qué¿no te gusta? Vamos a estar más cerca de la tarima.

-Sí, me encanta-La verdad nunca tuvo talento como actriz, pero en ese momento no podía disimular su incomodidad. Reuniones privadas, días de San Valentín privados, cumpleaños privados. Algún día dejaría de esconderla? Cuando todo aquello se volvería _oficial_? Si esto seguía así las cosas no saldrían como lo haya ensayado...

-Entonces, irás?

-Quizá...no sé. Ya sabes que pronto vienen los exámenes y...- Draco abrió la boca. Faltaban al menos cinco meses para los exámenes!

-Entonces tal vez tu me quieras ayudar a estudiar. Sabes? No me está yendo muy bien en Transformaciones...-Al diablo con las entradas para ver a los Wicce. Draco hizo una teatral mueca, una de las muchas que aprendió leyendo el maravilloso "Manual de manipulación para el mago y la bruja modernos". En el arte de manipular el era el rey.

-No creo que pueda. Ya le había prometido a Ron que lo ayudaría con...-Draco la cortó al borde de un ataque nervioso.

-"Ron, Ron, Ron!" Es que no se puede hablar contigo sin que menciones a ese estúpido Weasley?-.

-Draco! No hables así de Ron...

-Ves! "No hables así de Ron"! Cualquiera diría que quieres más a ese pobretón que a mí!-.

-Ya deja de insultarlo en frente mío o saldrás mal parado de esto! Ron es mi amigo, es sólo mi amigo!

-PERO YO SOY TU..!-Draco paró en seco. Sólo hasta que hubo silencio se dio cuenta de todo lo que estaba gritando. Cómo es que había dicho eso...Qué demonios es el de Hermione? Su "grubeo secreto", su "amante bandido"? Por Merlín, si ni siquiera había llegado más lejos que besarla y tocarle una pierna! Mierda. Hermione lo miraba expectante con las cejas alzadas.

-Vamos, dímelo. Dame una razón por la que debería estar de tu lado y no del lado de Ron. Ron es mi amigo y tú..? Qué eres tú de mí, Draco Malfoy?-.

Tragó. Estaba totalmente acorralado. Regla número uno del Manual de Manipulación para el mago y la bruja modernos: _Al momento de tomar una decisión difícil, concéntrese y analice con detenimiento qué decir._

Pero él ya no podía concentrarse, estaba pensando que diría su padre si lo viera. Romanceando con una muggle y dejándose influenciar por ella! Hasta Crabbe y Goyle se sentirían avergonzados. Así que se fue por la única opción que tenía por el momento: tomó la mano de Hermione y con voz aparentemente calmada le dijo:

-Tu novio, claro está, si me permi...-Draco no pudo terminar porque Hermione pegó un brinco y le cerro la boca con un largo, largo beso.

Cuando se separaron y Draco pudo tomar un poco de aire, sonrió satisfecho.

-Entonces...vamos siempre al concierto de los Wicce..

-Por supuesto que sí!

-...al palco privado?

-Por supuesto que no!

-Bien, no hay problema. Después de todo...ya no hay nada que ocultar-. Hermione lo volvió a besar. Otro beso largo. Deliciosamente largo y lento. Esto de ser novios tenía ventajas que saltaban a la vista!

Al separarse, Draco tomó aire y se pasó una mano por el cabello.

-Planeaba pedírtelo la próxima semana. Pero ya ves que los Malfoys siempre tenemos lo que queremos con antelación-mintió conun tono de suficiencia típico de élmientras le dedicaba una sonrisa pícara.

-No me cabe duda-Hermione sonrió mientras contestaba y le dio otro beso. Otro...y Draco sintió como su cuerpo se volvía de gelatina y una punzante sensación (que habría llamado electrizante, de haber sabido que era la electricidad) le bajaba con avidez por el cuerpo. Y Hermione sólo sonreía, incluso mientras se besaban. Porque su plan había tenido éxito. Y todo gracias al gordo libro que aún llevaba bajo el brazo y tenía como título "Manual de manipulación para el mago y la bruja modernos II".

FIN

Qué tal? Espero que les haya gustado, este fic lo escribí en la hora de contabilidad y escuchando El Profe de Miranda! Cualquier crítica, tomatazo, felicitación o cheque en blanco es muy bien aceptado. Los reviews me hacen feliz :D!

Un beso,

Mariag


End file.
